Frozen Through and Through
by Allaxei
Summary: at least until spring comes and melts the ice surounding his heart.   my first fan fic PLZ read and review! :   hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Frozen though and though

That is until the sun shines

Karin K. /t. Hitsugaya

Karin K. /Grimmjow J.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>My very very very first fan fic I'm nervous R&R PLZ! Tell me what you think!

This all happens after the winter war and has some possible spoilers idk. :)

PS my Japanese is not the best sooo I'll stick to the English stuff :)) sry!

**Disclaimer**: I DON"T OWN BLEACH BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP LOLZZ :))

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In the tenth squad barracks, lt. Matsumoto walks into her taicho's office with

Monthly report. "Taicho!" she hollers... "..." "No answer... YAY! I missed him!"

She walks over to the desk slowly checking for her taicho's reiasu. "Hmmmm...

Weird... I thought he was in the head captain's office for the weekly review..."

She checks it again searching for her grumpy taicho's reiasu... without success.

'Maybe he went to the human world after the meeting...' she wondered silently.

'No! That can't be it 'cause he would have told me... right?' she walks out of his office continuing to think. 'Although maybe he went there for personal matters...'

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she bursts into uncontrollable laughter at that.

'Sure her taicho can be kind, and loving under that icy exterior she knew that but going to the human world for a girl! Impossible! Even for him!' she sighs and starts heading for the third squad barracks.

By the time she gets there it's already twilight. She lucks out and finds both 3rd and 5th squad taichos, Ichigo and renji, walking from the third squad's barracks talking and laughing about something

'Probably heading out for a drink.' she guessed

Then noting her arrival she bows "good evening Kurosaki-taicho, Abarai-taicho." ichigo waves "please Matsumoto, no honorific please..." renji nods "yea no honorific and no 'taicho' when we're off the clock. Come on! Join us we're going for a drink!" she squeals a little and joins the two captains.

When they arrive they find Rukia, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ukitake, and Shuuhei all drinking and having fun.

Rukia, the only one that's more sober than the rest spots ichigo and invites them over for a drink, or 8 bottles of sake. They all laughed and joked around all of them completely wasted, until they ether passed out or wandered into they're squad's barracks reeking of alcohol and BO.

Most of them passed out ether at the bar or on the way to they're barracks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Seen rather than touched

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP KARIN! KARIN!" Yuzu yells trying to wake up her teenage twin, "COME ON and GET UP! Or WE'RE GOING BE LATE!" she comes closer to Karin and whispering into her ear "if we're late you won't see kun..." she teases.

Suddenly motivated Karin quickly jumps into the shower detangling her ink-colored hair with her fingers. As she scrambles out the door Yuzu quickly jumps into action fixing her twins wet hair into a stylish messy bun.

"Thanks Yuzu..." Karin sighs and thinks as Yuzu is putting the finishing touches on her hair

'Why do I always jump and lose my cool over some stupid...hot...sexy...guy? DAMNIT!' she mentally slaps herself and sighs.

'Sure he's hot with that washboard stomach, and that messy, electric blue, bed head hair...RRRRR! NOT AAGAIN!' she curses herself silently.

Yuzu not paying any attention to her twin she squeals, "DONE!" as she inspects the bun clearly satisfied and smiles. "Thanks Yuzu!" Karin yells as she runs out the door. Yuzu sighs shaking her head "what am I gonna do with her... crap!" she looks at the calendar hanging on the frigg noting the fact that today is Tuesday and Karin turns 17 Friday.

After running from the clinic Karin races to the stop sign a block away where Grimmy's and her's path crosses on the way to Karakura High. As Karin runs she's too caught up in her thoughts to notice the three figures crossing the street. Running directly into the blue haired teen that caught her as she ran directly into him. Knocking both of them on to the pavement and knocking his two into shock.

"What the hell!" he yells. To dazed to notice the body on top of him.

"HUH?" she opens her eyes looking to see what she ran into. As she opened her eyes she thought she saw a flash of blue. Rubbing her eyes thinking that she was seeing things but when she opens them, her eyes are met with large, irritated teal blue eyes surrounded by electric blue hair a shade lighter than his eyes.

Trying to control his flaring temper he closes his eyes and opens them to a pair of large auburn eyes staring at him thru ink black hair. "Will you PLEASE get OFF me!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she gets off him straightening her uniform. "I-i was running to get-t to school a-and... I'm Sorry." She holds out her hand to help him up. He swats it away getting up on his own towering about a head over her.

Noticing how close he was to her she blushes and backs away, finding her bag and picks it up and starts walk away.

"Oi! Wait up!" she stops. "I don't think we've met. I'm Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." she turns around with a grin plastered on her face and holds her hand out, "I know we're in the same class, I'm Karin, Karin Kurosaki nice to meet you grimmy!" he had tensed up at the sound of her last name, but he just grinned devilishly and shook her outstretched hand and said "like wise."

'I'm so lucky that Ichi-nii is in the soul society' Karin thought as she shook his hand, 'if he knew grimmy he'd kill me.'

She sighs. 'Though I don't think they know each other... they look about the same height and he tensed up at my last name. Hmmmm. this will be interesting.'

"Hey come meet the rest of the gang, Karin." he pointed toward the two standing on the other side of the one with pink hair and brown eyes, the other with familiar white hair and teal eyes like Grimmjow's.

"Toushiro? Is that you?" Karin asks.

Toushiro hesitates thing to think of something to say, but too late.

"Yep! And I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!" she cheers.

"Yes. Yachiru is eleventh's squad's lieutenant." sighs Hitsugaya.

"Whoa! I thought nobody knew about us!" grimmy cuts in.

"Well you know her brother don't you?"

"Yea" Toushiro whispers in Grimmy's ear so Karin wouldn't hear. "She's 1000Xs worse."

"Oi! He knows ichi-nii!" she gabs her thumb in Grimmjow's direction.

"Hell yea I Know him..." shoving her thumb away.

"Yea and he bankaied his ass too." Toushiro grinned.

'Aw shit. Ichi-nii is gonna kill me for sure.' she thought. She gulped worried.

Karin looked at her watch. "DAMNIT! We're all gonna be late now!"

"Here get on my back." Grimmjow said kneeling down.

"You want me to do what?" she looked at him in total disbelief.

"Just get on my back it'll be faster."

She looked at Toushiro. He nodded with Yachiru on his back that shrugged and rapped her arms around his neck. Karin just shrugged and followed suit.

Then Toushiro and Grimmjow shot off in a blink of an eye. It kind of looked like flash step but she knew that gigue couldn't use flash step but it was fast enough for them to get to school and take their seats as the bell rung.

-Lunch bell rings-

"Yay!" Karin cheers!

"YAY!" Yachiru joins in the cheer.

"What are you two so happy about?" Toushiro asked.

"Its lunchtime! Duh!" Karin retorts.

"So?" grimmy asked.

"You, my poor unfortunate man, have not tasted one of my twins, Yuzu's lunches... too bad!" she sticks her tongue out at grimmy who shrugs as she speeds to the roof to eat.

"Have you eaten yuzu's cooking?" grimmy asked.

"Yea it was fucking amazing!" Hitsugaya smirks.

"Damn! You're whipped!" Grimmjow yells.

"Huh?" he frowns and glares at grimmy.

"Ahhhhh... Nothing... Haha!" Grimmjow says nervous.

"It better be." Toushiro mumbles as he strolls on to the roof after Karin.


	2. Chapter 2 begining to an endmaybe

**Author's note: HEYYO! I hope yall like it ^.^ sorry it's not that long hopefully I'll get another chap added soon also I'm gonna start another one so I'll probably be working on several at a time ^.^ sooo funny disclaimer at the bottom lol!**

Chapter 2

In the soul society

"Owww! Why did I have to drink too much..." Matsumoto mumbled aloud. Tenth squad without a captain and a lieutenant with a hangover..

"Oi! Matsumoto! You alright?" asked ichigo as he walks up to the mumbling lieutenant. "I'm perfect, except for a hangover and a missing taicho.. I'm fabulous!" she retorted. "Matte you were at the meeting. So where is my taicho, ichigo?"

"Ahhh... all I can tell you is that he and yachiru were sent to the world of the living to watch over a left over esparda and I guess help him fit in.. though I don't know which one. But that's all I know." the nervous taicho answered. Thinking 'I hope it's not who I think it is..'

"Thanks ichigo..." she bowed and walked away.

"Oi! We're you going? Rangichu!" he called after her. She called over her shoulder, "I'm going to do some paperwork! I'm bored!" at that ichigo was dumbfounded knowing the lieutenant that was the last thing she ever did.

At the tenth the depressed lieutenant walked into her taicho's office with a stack of paperwork plied in her hands. she sat down ignoring the prying eyes from the rest of the tenth, and poured herself a glass of sake and retrieved some of her taicho's candy (that he never eats) and began working on some of her's and her taicho's paperwork.

'Matsumoto is really out of it.. I mean her actually doing paperwork! Good thing I already got permission from the ol' man to go and check up on them...now lets see Zangetsu, extra uniform, comb... alright! Its.. 2:45 now I leave at 3:00 guess now is a good time to head over.' grinned ichigo.

In the world of the living.

"Toushiro! We're over here!" Karin and yachiru chimed as his head popped out of the door way. Grimmjow turned toward the soul reaper and grinned devilishly (as always).

"Yea hitsugaya come meet some of Karin's friends!" for some reason the way Grimmjow said that made his chest contract. Instead (completely out of character) he walked over to them and introduced himself to the others with a small smile on his face. "I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro pleased to meet you."

"I'm Fujo Haruhi and this is my brother Fujo Hiko." she chimed

"pleasure." he bowed.

"Sit down already! I hate formality.." Karin interrupted. Reluctantly he sat and ate several popsicles that he kept cold with some reiasu. "That isn't much of a lunch..." inquired grimmy. "So. I hate the heat." toushiro glared as he bit into another Popsicle.

'Hmmm I wonder what will happen if I do this!' grimmy thinks as he puts his arm around Karin and whispers. "You wanna make ice cube over there really mad?" she nods "then come with us on the ..." she nods and snickers at something he said. Making toushiro get a very bad feeling as she grins and whispers back in his ears and nearly explodes with laughter.

-Bell rings-

'it was like that everyone but Yuzu and I we just kept to our selves while the rest plan and snicker or just talk about random stuff.' sigh ' I hate high school... though I'm now 4" inches taller than Karin. At least I've grown some.'

At that the teacher walks in. "Alright now sit down and NO SLEEPING DAISUKE!"

-Bell rings-

Karin gets up and stretching her arms yawning before leaning to Yuzu whispering to her with a grin creeping onto her looking at toushiro then to Grimmjow (to her Kyou-kun) and nodded as her twin finishes. Then the dirty blonde twin spun on her heel grabbing her bag on the way out the door.

Karin then turned to Grimmjow and the wary taicho, "looks like I'm going with you guys!" she smirked and not to Toushiro's surprise so was Grimmjow. Though

the arrancar looked like the devil himself plotting the taicho's painful demise.

"what I don't get a say?" the taicho asked utterly suspicious of the arrancar's and of the teen's devious plot. Karin pouted and said, "what you don't wanna walk home with me?" slowly gliding up to the taicho and up in his face with a hint of puppy dog eyes.

"wwww-well yeaa you can come.." toushiro stuttered. having her this close to him was sending his body haywire. At that she squealed and jumped into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck. he could muffled laughter coming from the arrancar, snickering about how it was 'to easy' whatever that meant wasn't good.

after she released him from her embrace he noticed that she was slightly blushing giving him a sense of satisfaction and a small smile appeared on his face.

seeing him smile made her face feel hot and quickly spun on her heel and grabbed her bag heading for the door yachiru hopping on her back on the way out waving for the stunned taicho and the laughing arrancar to flow them.

leaving toushiro stunned and Grimmjow rolling on the floor howling in laughter.

outside a flare of reisau snapped both of them out of ether shock or laughter and they flash-stepped outside to join the irrigated teenager and the cheerful lieutenant.

"'bout time!" snapped Karin as she jumps and hits the 'teenagers' on the head.

"OW! what was that for!" yelled Grimmjow and muttered. "she's ichigo's sister alright.."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled Karin with ichigo's trademark smirk, "that's what I thought!"

**ME: hey I thought I'd do something a bit different and puta funny part in at the bottom lol**

**Grimmy: aww SHUT UP!**

**ME: GRIMMY UR SOOO MEAN TO ME!**

**Toushiro: *sigh* what did I tell you ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!**

**ME: UR SO MEAN TO ME! *sobs in fettle position***

**Karin: Awww Ruki-chan don't cry….. DAMNIT YOU TOO! *hits***

**Grimmy: OW! Damn it Karin!**

**Toushiro: OW! *mumbles***

**Karin: you two should know better than to pick on the authoress! What do you think she'll write now? HUH? Maybe she'll have ichi-nii BANKAI your asses! **

**Both: *gulp***

**Karin: that's what I thought! *sigh* RukiRuki doesn't own bleach or she'd have those two dead by now *lol***

**ME: Thanks Karin you're so nice to me.. mostly..**

**Karin: WHAT! DID! YOU! SAY!**

**All three: *GULP* PLZ R&R BEFORE SHE KILLS US!**


End file.
